Falling in Love for the First Time
by fluffymarshmellows
Summary: Ludwig has never been in love, he has never experience it. One week one of his best friends brings both of his sisters, who had just moved from Italy, to their weekly 'get-together' and he fells head over heel for his youngest sister. He doesn't really know that feeling but little by little he comprehends what's going on in his heart .. Germany x Fem!italy Japan x Taiwan


Ludwig Beilschmidt leads a boring life.  
>He has two friends: Feliciano and Kiku, and several acquaintances.<br>He's a university student and works in the ice cream shop close to his campus.  
>He rarely goes out with his friends.<br>He enjoys baking and reading military magazines

Feliciano on the other hand is an outgoing young man who does not really care about anything. He works in the same ice cream shop that Ludwig does, and goes to the same school. He has a lot of friends but his best friends are Kiku and Ludwig. He would not change them for anything.  
>He enjoys anything that had the word 'Pasta' on.<p>

Kiku is a quite man who is already married to a young Taiwanese girl.  
>He was quite and enjoys mostly quite things.<br>He enjoys the friendship he had with Ludwig and Feliciano, even though sometimes they seemed like a bother to him; nevertheless he accepted them.  
>He worked in the nuclear plan close to their home town.<p>

The three of them would get together at least one time in the week to catch up

"My sisters are coming back from Italy next week" Feliciano said looking at both of his friends "They're different from me and my brother Romano. They are younger but they have a strong thing coming from them" he said smiling

Ludwig looked at his friend with doubts in his eyes

"We would love to meet them" Kiku said serious

"Yes!" Feliciano said very happy "I will bring them for our next reunion"

Ludwig never really said anything. He was a quite man.

A week later Ludwig got to their 'get-together' extra early.  
>Feliciano talked about his two sisters non stop during the hours of works they had together.<br>He was very curious about both of the sisters

"Oh! Look Kiku!" a high pitch girly voice said "Ludwig is already here!"

Ludwig turned around and saw the couple walking towards him

"Hello Xiao Mei" Ludwig said standing up to receive the couple

"Hello!" she said sitting down

The Japanese man bowed his head towards Ludwig and sat down besides his wife

"Kiku told me that Feliciano is bringing his two sisters and that he said he wanted me to meet them!" she said happily

Xiao Mei hadn't finished her sentence when a happy Feliciano enter with two beautiful girls into the restaurant.  
>Ludwig didn't turned around he just waited for them.<p>

"Hello everyone!" Feliciano said waving his hands "This are my sisters"

Ludwig looked at both girls.  
>They were stunning. Beautiful, he dared to say.<br>Both of them looked like strong females.  
>But he was pulled by the beauty of the one in ponytail<p>

"Hello" the one in ponytail said "I'm Alessia"

"I'm Chiara" the other one said "Is nice to meet you"

They all sit down.

"Are you okay Ludwig?" Feliciano asked a little concerned

"Yes." He said looking away

Those girls were nothing compare to their two brothers.

"I'm Xiao Mei and this is my husband Kiku" Xiao Mei said happily

Alessia smiled and Chiara bowed her head  
>Ludwig didn't notice but everyone was looking at him<p>

"I… I am Ludwig." He said nervously trying not to look at the beauty in front of him

"Let's order then!" Feliciano said happily

"Do they have pasta?" Chiara asked her brother

"Yes! The best pasta in town dear sister" he said laughing

"Good! I'm dying for some pasta! Nonno has not prepared pasta!" Alessia said exited

She was so beautiful. Her big brown-honey eyes were stunning her hair circle her face perfectly… He was so… so… surprise?

"What are you going to get, Ludwig?" Xiao Mei asked him with a smile

"I'm going to have soup" he said

"That's new to you, Ludwig" Kiku said

"Yeah…" he said looking down at his hands.

"Chiara smile a little" Alessia said

"I don't feel like smiling. You have to smile less" Chiara said looking serious at her sister

Alessia laughed at her sister and hugged her

"I guess that all your smiles came to me and all my seriousness went to you!"

Feliciano smiled while looking at his sisters

"Romano is not coming?" Alessia asked

"No" Chiara said "He said that he didn't have time to be with 'that potato bastard'"

"Who's that?" Alessia asked

Everyone looked at Ludwig, which made him feel uncomfortable

"That's my best friend" Feliciano said looking down "please don't call him that"

"I don't mind" Ludwig said "I've never care"

"We won't call you that." Chiara said "That's very disrespectful. Romano needs to be taught a lesson" she was very serious when she said that

"Right!" Alessia said looking at her sister

"It's alright." Ludwig said "It doesn't matter…"

"He needs to respect you! Our family is a family with honors. We respect our neighbors" Chiara said looking at Ludwig in the eyes

The food arrived. Chiara, Alessia and Feliciano's eyes got bigger when they brought the Pasta towards them.

They begin eating like they had not eating in a week.

"Oh my!" Xiao Mei said "They're hungry"

"We haven't had any pasta in a week" Alessia said

Xiao Mei smiled looking at the siblings, she also noticed that Ludwig felt uncomfortable towards the two new girls

"Girls," Xiao Mei said "Are still in high school?"

"Yes!" Alessia said with a happy voice "We're graduating this year too!"

"Both of you?" Kiku asked

"Yes!"

"How come, are you two twins?"

"No!" Feliciano said "Chiara was born in January and Alessia in November"

Kiku's eyes widened. Someone was busy that year.

Ludwig was putting attention but he wasn't part of the conversation between the rest of the party. He was focused on Alessia.  
>He couldn't get her out of his mind. Not for a minute.<br>He was attracted to her. He didn't know why it had happen so fast. He was just in awe for her… Everything about her was… amazing.


End file.
